Admit it
by Ss-07
Summary: Smut for Charlie and Mike. Jealousy ignites some feelings. And the feelings have an unlikely cheerleader


**Admit it**

PROMPT: You said you wouldn't judge, but you turned around and did what you said you wouldn't.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Graceland i wish i did. It is based on a true story (tho show not the story Hello? its called fanFICTION!)

A/N: i rewrote parts of the episode and changed the end because i was bored its just a quick story i put together. It is a CHARLIE/MIKE ship.

* * *

It started out as an argument about abby, Charlie was jealous it was that simple but she just wouldn't accept it. She hid it well he'd give her that, but he still knew. The way that she didn't want to hear about his conversation or the way her voice got a few octaves higher when she asked him who said the people at Graceland don't date? He knew she wouldn't admit it but he wouldn't stop trying to make her admit it.

Charlie was the one person that would never judge Mike or his choices but this choice was one she just couldn't get past. he started to change, sure he was nice at first but he was becoming in Jake's words "a panzy" and she couldn't stand it. She loved that he was a good guy but this was overdoing it. And the girl will never understand what he goes through.

He even stopped teasing her which bothered her way more than it should but it did. He was all smiling and it nauseated her. But she would never admit to her being jealous. But she did realize maybe her feelings were stronger than she first thought. She may hide things well, but even Briggs had noticed and confronted her after the conversation about the case, which he was filling her in on what happened. He told her about how Mike had a date, which stirred up another conversation.

"Hey Charlie, You ok?" briggs asked

"what ya I'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?" she asks

"uh huh sure. Are you worried about Mike?"

"what do you mean. He is trained, he is a federa-" she was interrupted

"You know thats not what im talking about." she just looks at him not knowing what he is talking about "Abby"

"what about her?"

"We all know you like Mike, we just thought as a friend. You have a thing for Mike don't you?"

"what no" she says trying to hide the lie

"your jealous huh?'' not knowing what to say she just excuses herself for bed and briggs was smirking at her. he then muttered "just fuck the guy so you can stop being such a pain"

"ayee shuddup" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

But that wasnt it was it? of course not at the beginning of the stairs there stood Mike "so who does briggs think you should fuck?"

"hmm, i thought you were done being such an ass" She stormed off leaving Mike standing there wondering what she was talking about.

he went the Kitchento do the dishes and saw briggs "so why is charlie being such a"

"bitch" briggs finishes

"ya"

"cause she likes you" Mike was confused what did that mean

he went upstairs his date with abby went poorly she was so sweet and kind he just couldn't lie to her anymore than he already had and so he ended it. sure he realized he was acting a little different but he didn't think that he was acting all that strange. but according to Charlie he wasn't being an ass anymore, was that a good thing or a bad thing? it seemed like a bad thing so after he finishes the dishes he went up to talk to her.  
_

He knocked on her door and she answered a second later and asked if he wanted to come in and thats when it started. The arguing. he made a little joke about her hair and she again asked why he was being an ass again.

"what do you me being an ass AGAIN?"

"i mean ever since you and little miss perfect have been 'dating' you've been nicer'' she spits out

" oh my god" he laughs

"what" she yells

"you are jealous aren't you?" he asks

"me? no" she yells at him

he walks towards her "you are aren't you?"  
"no she says as she backs away

"oh you are" again moving towards her

"no i am not" she backs up against the wall

he covers her body with his own placing his hands on both sides of her against the wall trapping her and whispers in her ear "why don't you just admit it charlie?"

It sends shivers down her spine the way he says her name and moves her head to look him in the eyes and their stuck in each other's gaze when he moves his hands to her hips pulling her in flush against his body and claims her mouth as his. they mold into each other like un-shappened fresh clay. the kiss starts out soft and slow until he deepens it and their tongues begin to battle as if continuing their argument from earlier and he pushes her against the wall where he removes his mouth from hers and begins to bite and then suck her neck. meanwhile she is unbuttoning his shirt and slowly sliding it off of his broad shoulders and then he spreads her legs apart with his knees. and his arms go to her ass to pick her up which he does and her arms are around his neck and her mouth on his chest suckling leaving what will be a large hickey on his upper peck.

She feels his dick pressing against her hot core which causes her to shiver again and he slowly takes off her shirt exposing a fiery red bra and all that is going on is that their in their own world no speaking because words are no longer necessary all they hear is their breaths, moans, growls and other sounds of pleasure. They peel each other's clothes off slowly taking their time and Charlie lets Mike take control. Before she can comprehend what is happening they are on the bed. She tries to make a move to flip them over and succeeds but not for long mike flips them over and murmurs "no more of that'' and she thinks 'i thought he was nice. i do like this side of him'.

He continues to pound into her and she buckles herself and moves her body up each time forcing him in more. Her finger nails are leaving scratches up and down his back and it is just encourages them to go more and more. They finally reach their peaks Charlie first and Mike shortly after. They fall asleep just the way they are laying there and they sleep soundly with smiles on their face, both content and happy.

-  
The next morning Paige goes in to Charlie's room and sees the sight walks downstairs and hands briggs 40 dollars and he has a Smirk on his face and mutters "atta boy Warren"

* * *

A/N: quick one shot hope that you liked it. Please Read/Review.


End file.
